


Any Less a Man

by evilwriter37



Series: Intersex Hiccup AU [3]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Intersex AU, Intersex Hiccup, Menstruation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 08:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup unexpectedly gets his moon's blood and goes to Astrid for help.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: Intersex Hiccup AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1358371
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68
Collections: HTTYD Stories





	Any Less a Man

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Vikings had tampons, but not chocolate, so I am playing around with historical accuracy a bit.

Hiccup now realized why he'd been getting cramps all day. He'd pulled down his pants to relieve himself, and, shockingly, found red everywhere.

"No, no, no," Hiccup muttered. He was now pacing his hut, free of both pants and underwear, blood leaking down his legs, unsure of what to do. He'd been told this wasn't supposed to happen, that he wouldn't get his moon's blood because of what he was. Gothi had been sure he wouldn't get it.

But now, here it was. Moon's blood all the same. That's what it had to be.

Either that, or...  _ Oh gods. I'm dying. I'm bleeding from the inside and I'm dying.  _

No, no, that was stupid. How would that even happen? He hadn't been in battle recently, hadn't been hurt  _ at all _ , so he wasn't internally bleeding. No, it was definitely moon's blood.

But gods, he didn't know what to do about this. He'd never planned for this, had never talked about it with anyone because it had seemed improbable -  _ impossible.  _ Yet, here it was, giving him horrible cramps and dripping blood down his thighs.

Hiccup knew just who to go to. Putting on two pairs of underwear so as not to bleed through, he put on a clean pair of pants and headed for Astrid's hut. He was at least glad that this was happening while they were on the Edge. He didn't need people knowing what was going on, and on Berk, everyone knew what was going on with everyone. Well, except for this. Hiccup had been able to keep it a secret for quite a long time. That was good. People already thought he was strange and different. He didn't need one more thing adding to that.

Hiccup hurried over to Astrid's hut, using the bridge that connected the two. He urgently knocked on the door, knocked again a moment later when there was no answer.

_ Please be home, please be home.  _ Hiccup wouldn't go to Ruffnut about this if Astrid wasn't home. He'd just deal with it until he could talk to her. Astrid knew about his secret, as he'd told her, had shown her, and they'd made love, but no one else knew, and he couldn't let them. No, this was too big, too intimate. Why did it matter what he had in his pants anyway? As far as everyone else was concerned, he was just like every other man and had a penis. Yep. Regular man.

Finally, Astrid opened the door, hair mussed, looking like she'd been napping. Hiccup winced a little, knowing it wasn't good to wake Astrid from sleeping.

"What is it?" she asked drowsily, rubbing at one eye.

"I need help." Hiccup rushed inside before she could say no, afraid to be turned away. He couldn't deal with this on his own.

"Whoa, Hiccup, what is it?" Astrid closed the door behind him, seeming more awake now. "What's the problem?"

Stormfly came over, sniffing at Hiccup, and he shied away from her. It wasn't something he usually did, but he was uncomfortable with the smell of the moon's blood on him. It definitely didn't smell just like regular blood like he'd thought it had. His face colored with embarrassment. 

"I, uh, have a problem."

"Yeah, I suspected that." Astrid put one hand on her hip. 

"I..." Hiccup didn't want to say it. He swallowed, wet his lips, decided to try again. He had to get it out. "I have my moon's blood." His words were a quiet squeak.

"What?"

"I have my moon's blood!" Hiccup shouted, frustrated that she hadn't heard. But then he was looking around, afraid that someone had heard though they and Stormfly were the only ones in the hut. Toothless was out for a walk, but had he been here, he would have kept his secret safe with him. Not like a Night Fury could tell tales.

"Oh." Astrid looked him up and down. "Oh!" Suddenly, she was rushing around her hut. "Gods dammit, I know I have some somewhere." She threw some things off a chest and to the floor, began looking through it. “Aha!” She came out with something, brought it over to Hiccup. "I'm going to show you how to use one of these."

"What is it?" Hiccup asked, looking at the small tube that appeared to be made of tightly wound wool. 

"It's to catch the bleeding," Astrid said. "Here, pull down your pants."

Hiccup did so, face red. The blood had seeped through his first pair of underwear, and he hoped it wasn't going onto his second. 

_ Fuck, I forgot to bring extra clothes.  _ He prayed he wouldn't need them. 

"Okay, uh, put your foot up on this chest over here," Astrid directed, showing him the stance she wanted him to take. Hiccup copied it, leaving his legs spread. Gods, this was so uncomfortable. What was he supposed to do with that wool thing anyway? Anxiety curdled in his stomach like bad milk. 

Astrid handed him the wool tube. "Now, very gently, put this in your vagina."

" _ In?! _ " Hiccup asked, astounded.

"Yes, in."

"And you just... walk around with this in?"

"Yes," Astrid answered. "But you have to replace them every few hours so as not to get an infection."

Hiccup took a deep breath. This was a lot of information coming at him all at once, and he'd just found out that he had to put something  _ in  _ his body. He'd never done that before.

His fingers shook as he took the wool tube from Astrid.

"It'll be okay, Hiccup," she told him, stepping off of the chest. "I promise. Just take a deep breath."

"Okay, okay." Hiccup inhaled through his mouth, exhaled, trying to calm down. He had Astrid here with him. Everything was going to be fine. Very carefully, he brought the wool tube down between his legs, found his entrance, and pushed it in. At least, he wanted it to be that smooth, but it wasn't. He fumbled, got blood on his fingers, had to try a few times before he actually got it in.

"All the way?" Hiccup asked.

"All the way," Astrid answered.

"Well, fuck." The tube was small, but again, Hiccup had never done this before. Taking a breath, he pushed the tube inside.

"See? Doesn't hurt," Astrid told him.

Hiccup stepped off the chest. The movement felt odd with something inside him, and he felt like he was acutely aware of it, but she was right. It didn't hurt. He looked at his bloodied fingers. "Um..."

"Oh, I'll get that." Astrid went and got a cloth, soaked it in a washbasin, and came back, began cleaning off Hiccup's fingers. 

Hiccup smiled at her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Once Astrid was finished, she jokingly slapped Hiccup with a clean part of the cloth. "Now take off that dirty underwear."

"Where do you want me to put it?" Hiccup asked, bending to take off his pants and the soiled underwear underneath.

"I'll take it," Astrid said. "I'll just do it with my laundry."

Hiccup held up the piece of clothing by two fingertips as he worked on pulling up his pants. "Won't it stain?"

"Yeah, it will."

"Then I don't think I want to keep it." Hiccup didn't want a reminder of what had just happened.

"Hiccup, if you're going to be getting your moon's blood, this is going to happen more than once. It's fine to have stained underwear."

"But..." Hiccup trailed off, not sure how to explain himself. Astrid must have seen the look on his face, as she came and took the underwear from him, threw it in a pile of dirty clothes, and took his hands.

"Hiccup, what is it?"

"This is so... I wasn't supposed to get my moon's blood," Hiccup told her. "Gothi said that I wouldn't get it, that I didn't have a uterus. It's impossible."

"Well, you  _ must  _ have a uterus if you're getting your moon's blood," Astrid told him. She pulled him over to sit with her on her bed. That felt nice. Hiccup was glad that he was here with her.

"Shouldn't I have gotten it earlier?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid shrugged. "Who knows? But you got it."

Hiccup frowned, looked down at his foot and prosthetic. He felt tears stinging in his eyes. "This sucks," he said quietly. "This really sucks."

Astrid rubbed at his back. "I know it does."

"It makes me feel like less of a man," Hiccup told her. "Not like I was already having problems with that or anything."

"Hiccup, it doesn't matter what's going on between your legs," Astrid told him. "You say you're a man, so you're a man."

Hiccup pursed his lips together, but he supposed that made sense to him. He'd been told he was male from birth, and he believed and felt that he was male, so he was. He must be. Nothing about this made him a woman, or any less a man than anyone else. But still... blood coming from his  _ vagina  _ was seriously emasculating. Gods, he wished he had a penis. He wished so bad for one. Besides, people with penises didn't have to go through this pain, or these moods. He'd dropped something earlier and had just started crying with no explanation. Well, now he knew why. Astrid and Ruffnut were  _ not  _ exaggerating what moon's blood felt like, like all the guys thought.

"It hurts," Hiccup said simply.

Astrid stroked some of his hair. "I know it does. I'm sorry. I have something that can help."

"What is it?"

"How do you like raspberry tea?"

"Never tried it," Hiccup responded honestly.

"Well, you will now." Astrid stood, went to fill a kettle with water, and put it over her fire. Then she was getting two mugs ready, and some honey.

"Do you have yours too?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid shook her head. "I just think it's nice to drink tea in company."

They didn't say much while they waited for the water to heat. Hiccup just played with his fingers, picking at his palms, feeling nervous. Or maybe those were the cramps. It was hard to tell. 

Hiccup liked the feeling of the warm mug against his hand when the tea was ready. He inhaled it deeply, enjoying the sweet scent of the raspberries. Astrid had put a lot of honey in it for him, which was good. He had a sweet tooth, and he found himself craving all sorts of sweet things right now, especially chocolate. 

"Thanks for all this, Astrid."

"What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't help you with all this?" Astrid asked, sweeping her braid over her shoulder. She blew on her tea.

"I mean, most girlfriends don't have to help their boyfriend with his moon's blood," Hiccup said, blushing.

"But I'm happy to help this one," Astrid told him, looking him earnestly in the eye. It made Hiccup's cheeks warm, but not from embarrassment. 

As they drank the tea, Hiccup realized for the millionth time that Astrid accepted him. She wasn't disgusted with him, or thought him too strange. She thought he was just Hiccup, himself, and that was good. This hadn't changed how she saw him.

And, after every time that he'd realized that so far, Hiccup smiled. 

"What are you smiling at?" Astrid questioned.

"You," Hiccup responded. "Just you."

"Why?"

"Because you don't think I'm any less a man for this. Or any less Hiccup."


End file.
